Frozen Skit
Frozen is a 2013 animated Disney movie that UCSD Tzu Ching decided to turn into a skit for the February 22nd, 2014 Convalescent Home Visit. Script The Frozen script was created by Eric Horng and Victoria Low. Attendees were asked to volunteer for roles on the Convalescent Home Visit Facebook event page, and practice occured at Peterson Loop the morning of the visit. Frozen part 2 (max 10-15 min?) Characters Needed: Narrator (very important): Michael Aranda Anna: Tiffany Ho Elsa: April Sun Prince Hans: Yvonne Zheng Kristoff: Eric Horng Troll King: Henry Bui Sideline People: everyone else (Minor characters that we can have if we want to make props for them: Olaf, Reindeer, Trolls- headbands for trolls and reindeer, olaf can wear a carrot nose) Props needed: Sword, Crown to distinguish Elsa and Anna, and Prince Hans and Kristoff (snow geat ex: gloves and beanie)?, Cotton balls (for snow)? THE RUN DOWN Narrator: Hi everyone! It’s been a month now, but we thought that we would finish up our enactment of Frozen, the latest Disney movie that came out. Here’s a quick recap- ONCE UPON A TIME Anna and Elsa are sisters, and they were best friends until Elsa’s ice magic hurt Anna on accident and the Troll King erased Anna’s memory of ice magic in order to save her life. But because Anna is not allowed to know about Elsa’s magic, Elsa shuts herself away from Anna to protect her, until her coronation day, where she becomes Queen of Arendale. Anna and Elsa fight during the coronation celebration because Anna wants to marry Prince Hans, whom she just met, and in the process, Elsa reveals her ice powers to the whole kingdom. In fear, she runs away and finds her revelation in the song “Let it Go” as she builds an ice castle in the North Mountains. LET IT GO (3:38) Back in Arendale, summer has become a bitter winter because of Elsa’s powers, and Anna decides to go after her sister to fix things, and leaves Prince Hans in charge of the kingdom. Anna finds Kristoff to be her guide to the North Mountain, and when Anna tells Elsa what she’s done, she accidentally strikes Anna with her powers, freezing her heart. Kristoff takes Anna, who is dying, to the Troll King who says only true love can save her, and rushes her back to Arendale so she can get true love’s kiss from Prince Hans. Too bad he doesn’t love her! Hans reveals his plan to take over Arendale through marriage and leaves Anna in despair. She rushes to find Kristoff because maybe he’s her true love, but she sees a confrontation between Elsa and Hans, and she is forced to choose between saving herself or her sister. Let’s see how it plays out. (Anna, Kristoff, Elsa, Hans act out the TRUE LOVE CAN THAW scene) And the sisters opened up the gates and lived happily ever after. Wasn’t that an interesting twist to the story? Let’s finish with a song that shows the power of love. It was originally sang during Hans and Anna’s very short courtship, but we’re going to sing it now because it’s a good song even though we don’t like Prince Hans anymore. READY? OKAY LEGGO LOVE IS AN OPEN DOOR (2:27) THE END! HOW TO ACT IT OUT Play instrumental Hi everyone! It’s been a month now, but we thought that we would finish up our enactment of Frozen, the latest Disney movie that came out. Here’s a quick recap- ONCE UPON A TIME Anna and Elsa are sisters, Anna and Elsa hold hands and they were best friends until Elsa’s ice magic hurt Anna on accident Elsa point her hand at Anna and she falls and Elsa is frightened and sad and the Troll King erased Anna’s memory of ice magic in order to save her life Troll King waves his hand around Anna’s head and she wakes up again. But because Anna is not allowed to know about Elsa’s magic, Elsa shuts herself away from Anna to protect her Elsa runs to the side and Anna runs after her but Elsa ignores her, until her coronation day, where she becomes Queen of Arendale Random person crowns Elsa. Anna and Elsa fight during the coronation celebration because Anna wants to marry Prince Hans, whom she just met Anna holds Prince Hans’ hand and brings him over to Elsa and they start pretending to yell at each other and looking angry, and in the process, Elsa reveals her ice powers to the whole kingdom Elsa throws a couple cotton balls and everyone else looks very SHOCKED. In fear, she runs away and finds her revelation in the song “Let it Go” as she builds an ice castle in the North Mountains. Elsa runs away and starts singing let it go. When she is running away, pass lyrics papers to everyone and sing with Elsa. LET IT GO? (3:38) Elsa out of the scene Back in Arendale, summer has become a bitter winter because of Elsa’s powers everyone look freezing, and Anna decides to go after her sister to fix things Anna says goodbye to Hans and her people and goes to the other side, and leaves Prince Hans in charge of the kingdom Prince Hans pretends to order people around. Anna finds Kristoff to be her guide to the North Mountain Anna grabs Kristoff and they go to Elsa, and when Anna tells Elsa what she’s done Anna talks to Elsa, she accidentally strikes Anna with her powers, freezing her heart Elsa is shocked and angry and shoots her palm out and Anna falls to the ground, holding her heart. Kristoff takes Anna, who is dying, Kristoff helps Anna who is limping to the Troll King to the Troll King who says only true love can save her Troll King looks sad and powerful, and rushes her back to Arendale so she can get true love’s kiss from Prince Hans Anna and Kristoff rush off ANNA LET’S GET YOU KISSED. Too bad he doesn’t love her! Hans ALMOST blows a kiss to Anna but then he’s like JUST KIDDING. I WANT TO RULE THE WORLD Hans reveals his plan to take over Arendale through marriage and leaves Anna in despair. Anna sobs and says she has to find Kristoff She rushes to find Kristoff because maybe he’s her true love, but she sees a confrontation between Elsa and Hans, and she is forced to choose between saving herself or her sister. Let’s see how it plays out. (Hans and Elsa are on the right side of the stage, Kristoff is on the far left galloping towards Anna very slowly, and Anna is in the middle being weak, maybe she’s coughing) Hans: Elsa, please stop this storm! It is ruining all of Arendale. Elsa: I don’t know how! Just leave me alone and be happy with my sister! Hans: Your sister? You don’t know? You struck her in the heart and now she’s dead. You froze her heart. Elsa: I??? WHAT??? (drops to the ground sobbing) people on the side: OMG THE BLIZZARD HAS STOPPED! Hans: (Evil laugh. Slowly draws out his sword and gets ready to chop Elsa’s head off) Anna: (Walks a couple steps towards Kristoff, then sees Hans and Elsa and yells) NOOOOOO (blocks the sword from coming down on Elsa) people on the side: OH NO IT’S TOO LATE. ANNA IS GONEEEE Elsa: NOOOO MY SISTER.. (hugs Anna sobbing, Anna is still frozen in that position) people on the side: OMG WHAT IS HAPPENING? SHE IS THAWING? HOW? Kristoff: True love is the only thing that can thaw a frozen heart. Anna: I love you Elsa! Elsa: I love you too Anna! You saved me instead of saving yourself. (GASP) true love can thaw! (does magical gesture) people on the side: OMG IT’S SUMMER AGAIN And the sisters opened up the gates and lived happily ever after. Anna and Elsa hug and everyone looks happy and cheers. Narrator: Wasn’t that an interesting twist to the story? Let’s finish with a song that shows the power of love. It was originally sang during Hans and Anna’s very short courtship, but we’re going to sing it now because it’s a good song even though we don’t like Prince Hans anymore. READY? OKAY LEGGO LOVE IS AN OPEN DOOR (2:27)